


Christmas Present

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luka prepares a Christmas present for Miku.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> More bad smut... Just writing for fun. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Luka was fidgeting the whole time during dinner, and Miku was worried. This Christmas, instead of going out, they decided to spend it with leisure at home. They cooked together, but the meal planning was done by Miku. She wondered if Luka didn’t like the food. But it couldn’t be—she had picked tuna because that was Luka’s favorite food, and it didn’t taste bad to her. 

“I’m glad we went with tuna instead of turkey.” Miku said, trying to gauge a response from Luka, who only nodded. There must be something wrong if she wasn’t reacting to tuna. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

Luka looked surprised by the question, but waved her hand in dismissal and reassured her that she was fine. Miku wasn’t convinced, but she let it go since her girlfriend didn’t seem to want to talk about what was bothering her. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Miku suggested after dinner, hoping it would ease whatever was on Luka’s mind. She also wanted to exercise for a bit after eating so much. 

They took a stroll to the nearby park and held hands as they walked.

Since it was Christmas, there were a lot of people in the streets. Some were already heading home, and some were just starting their celebrations. All in all, everyone was in a festive spirit.

The city had decorated the park for the holiday season. Lights were hung everywhere and an enormous Christmas tree was placed in the center of the park, being the spotlight of the entire area.

They took a selfie with the tree in the background to record the beautiful moment. Miku placed a kiss on Luka’s cheek as she pressed the shutter button. The photo captured the kiss perfectly, enhanced by Luka’s surprised expression and Miku’s smirk. 

“Miku!” Luka yelped and covered the heated spot on her cheek with her hand. 

“Luka!” Miku imitated her girlfriend, who was glaring at her playfully. 

A flushed face and speechless Luka practically dragged her out of the park due to embarrassment. She was never one for PDA since she was quite shy when it came to showing affection, which only made Miku want to tease her more. It also seemed to have distracted her momentarily from her worries. 

They arrived home and took quick showers before the most anticipated event—gifts exchange. Miku had been looking forward to it when she picked out a present for Luka in early December. 

Truth to be told, Miku had some trouble picking a gift this year. Due to their busy schedules, they hadn’t really spent much time or went out together, so she couldn’t tell if Luka was eyeing anything in particular. She had to be more creative. 

The gift she found was a custom made life-sized tuna plush wearing an outfit similar to Luka’s classic black and gold stage outfit. To prevent Luka from guessing what the gift was, she wrapped it with a few layers of wrapping paper. She almost couldn’t tell what it was either. 

“It’s surprisingly light.” Luka lifted the gift in her hands. She started undoing the wrapping paper and the plush was revealed. 

“Oh, Miku! This is adorable!” She hugged the tuna plush in her arms, admiring the soft and comfort it provided. 

“Just don’t cuddle it every night.” Miku said, but Luka wasn’t listening at all. While she was glad to see her excited reaction to the gift, she didn’t want to lose their cuddle time. She supposed she would have to hide the plush if that became the case. 

“Now it’s your turn!” Miku nudged Luka, looking forward to what she was going to receive. She wondered what about her words made Luka blush. 

“It’s in the bedroom. Just wait here.”

So she waited. 

Waited. 

And waited. 

It had been fifteen minutes since Luka left. Although unlikely, she worried if her girlfriend had fainted or had an accident in the bedroom. She marched towards the room to check up on her. 

“Luka?” She opened the door without knocking. 

“Wait!” Luka panicked when Miku opened the door and tried to stop her. 

“What’s taking so—” Miku started, and froze mid-sentence. 

In front of her stood Luka, who was only wearing a set of teal—Miku’s color—lingerie. Miku drank in the vision of Luka’s curves and figures in front of her. 

There wasn’t much room for imagination. It was an open cup design around her breasts. Her nipples were barely covered by thin pieces of cloth. Moving her gaze downwards, she could tell that at least half of Luka’s rear was exposed. She was conflicted between wanting to rip everything off and slowly taking everything off of Luka. 

Noticing the heated stare on her body, Luka grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered herself. 

“Stop staring… I know it’s embarrassing.” Luka mumbled, looking at the ground and refusing to meet Miku’s eyes. 

“Oh, Luka…” Miku was trying her best to be a supportive girlfriend, but lust was filling her mind. She walked towards Luka and pulled her into a hug. 

It was a bad idea, because now she could feel the lace material of the lingerie and how much of Luka’s soft skin was not covered by it. The feeling of her breasts pressing against her was a great bonus as well. 

“It wasn’t even my idea. Meiko and Lily thought it would be funny…” 

Luka buried her face into the crook Miku’s neck to hide her embarrassment. With how close they were standing, Miku couldn’t help but snake her hands downwards and place them on Luka’s rear, barely resisting the urge to knead on it. 

“Well, it certainly isn’t funny.”

“Gosh. This is so embarrassing. I’m gonna take it off.”

“No.”

Luka felt a push on her shoulders and the whole world spun in front of her eyes. When she realized what had happened, she was pinned to the bed by her girlfriend, who was hovering above her and restricting both of her wrists. 

“You’re not taking this off until I say so.” 

Miku buried her face in Luka’s breasts and took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Her hands were on her hips, caressing everywhere she could touch.

Luka was slowly getting aroused by her touch. She didn’t think Miku would like the crazy lingerie idea. She looked down and was met with Miku’s lustful glance. 

“I think it’s time for me to unwrap my gift.” 

**

Miku was ravenous. Luka was presented to her like a delicious meal and she wanted to take in everything she had to offer. She cupped Luka’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her gently to savour the taste of her. But soon, she was unsatisfied. She wanted more. 

Miku stuck her tongue out and pressed it against Luka’s lips, demanding entrance. Luka was always weak to passionate kisses and would get pliable and give up control to let her take the lead. She inserted her tongue into Luka’s mouth and toyed with her tongue and teased her. Their kiss was sloppy, but neither of them minded. 

Miku regrettably released Luka from the kiss when they were almost running out of breath. Tears formed around the corners of Luka’s eyes due to her lack of breath.

When they recovered, Miku placed her hands on Luka’s breasts and pinched her nipples over the layer of cloth, causing Luka to whimper. 

“Hmm. Do you like that?”

Instead of replying, Luka pressed Miku’s palms harder on her breasts and let her actions speak for her. 

Miku pulled down the straps of the bra and exposed Luka’s breasts. Her nipples were hard from arousal and the cool air in the room. Her fingers rubbed at her nipples as she massaged her breasts. She could hardly control her excitement at the thought of Luka preparing this as a present for her and was being more forceful than she usually did. There would likely be bruises and marks on their bodies for the next few days. 

Luckily, Luka wasn’t complaining about it. She herself was also extremely aroused by Miku’s touch and excitement. But before she let loose herself, there was something she wanted to do. 

“Miku, wait.” Luka held Miku’s wrists, halting her motions. 

“Is everything alright?” Miku immediately stopped and looked at Luka in concern, afraid that she might have unintentionally done something to hurt her. 

“No, just… Can I go first? I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Miku looked surprised by her request. She considered for a moment and a devious smirk appeared on her face. 

“If you ask nicely.”

What she wanted was for Luka to beg. 

“Please, Miku, let me eat you out.” Of course, Luka knew what she wanted to hear.

Luka begging did things to Miku. She just loved the desperation in her voice. She would do her best to give her anything.

Miku took off her clothes quickly, flinging them into a random corner. She simply couldn’t wait. 

Luka eagerly lowered herself to the ground, but not before Miku placed a pillow on the ground for her to kneel on.

Miku sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs apart. This was her preferred position because she loved the control she had. 

Luka leant in and slurped away the overflowing wetness from Miku’s pussy. There was so much come and she swallowed whatever she could. She savored the flavor and moaned at the heady taste of Miku. She was a gentle person by nature, liking to take things slow, which was practically torturing Miku right now. 

Miku placed her hands on the back of Luka’s head and her legs on her shoulders, digging her heel into her back. She pulled Luka closer by her hair and started grinding on her face by bucking her hips upwards. Her clit was rubbing against Luka’s nose. It was providing some sort of release for her, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I need your tongue.” Miku panted.

Following her request, Luka dipped her tongue between Miku’s folds and inserted it into her pussy. Miku let out a moan of relief of finally being filled. Her walls were squeezing on Luka’s tongue. She could feel Luka moaning through the pleasure and pain as she tugged on strands of her hair. 

Luka, who was usually pristine and clean, was on her knees servicing Miku. Her face was stained by her wetness.

Knowing that she was the only person who would see Luka like this—dirty and debauched, Miku was turned on beyond belief. Her grinding became more erratic as the amount of pleasure multiplied. Luka was thrusting her tongue quickly in and out of her pussy. She was so close to her release. 

A strong suck from Luka’s mouth on her clit, accompanied by a loud slurping sound, brought Miku over to the edge. 

Once again, Miku moved her hands to the back of Luka’s head and pulled her close to her pussy and held her there. Her walls clenched down on Luka’s tongue as she came. Her come overflowed and Luka did her best to drink all of it, but was largely unsuccessful. 

Miku released her hold on Luka once she had calmed down. Luka’s entire face was wet. She couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Luka. The kiss tasted of Luka and herself. 

“You’re amazing. I love you so much.” Miku said in between their kisses and Luka smiled in response. 

Miku pulled Luka up by her hands. After kneeling for an extended period of time, Luka’s legs had grown numb and she stumbled and fell into her. Her heart melted with how adorable her girlfriend was. 

After making sure that Luka was able to stand, Miku once again admired how fantastic the lingerie looked on her. She moved her hand downwards and reached in between Luka’s legs. 

As expected, Luka’s underwear was soaked. It wasn’t surprising to either of them. Luka always got wet easily. Miku always made her overly aroused and sensitive when they have sex. It translated into constant fun nights for them. 

Continuing feeling around the underwear, Miku noticed that there was something weird about the pattern on the underwear. She lowered her gaze between Luka’s legs and touched the center of it. She realized that it wasn’t a pattern after all. There was a tear in the middle of the underwear. 

Miku poked her finger through the gap created by the tear and felt something wet, and it wasn’t just the underwear with Luka’s wetness. 

Luka gasped as she felt Miku’s fingers between her folds. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Miku noticed the blush on her face. 

It was clear to Miku now. The underwear that Luka was wearing was intentionally designed to have an opening for a specific purpose. 

“Oh, Luka, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

**

Miku made Luka lean back against the wall, earning herself a confused look. Without warning, she inserted her fingers into Luka through the opening in her underwear, the surprise fullness staggering her. 

“I’m gonna make you come wearing this.” Miku leant in and whispered in Luka’s ear. 

Luka’s walls clenched involuntarily as Miku’s breath hit her ear. There was no doubt she was going to come quickly. There was just something extremely filthy about having sex while not fully undressed, especially with this pair of underwear designed for ease and convenience.

“You’re so wet.” 

Luka didn't need to be told that. Both of them could hear the filthy sounds of liquid sloshing around as her fingers thrusted in and out of her, scissoring inside and rubbing against her walls. 

Miku could see Luka glancing at the bed next to them occasionally. Judging by the subtle shakiness of her legs, she made an educated guess that she wanted to move to the bed before she lost her strength entirely and fell.

“Do you wanna move to the bed?” Miku asked.

“Please.” 

Miku would gladly do it. She wanted to see Luka on all fours. It was her favorite position to see her in. The position made her so vulnerable and exposed. There must be an incredible amount of trust from Luka for her to be willing to relinquish all control to Miku. She swore she would spoil and take care of all of Luka’s needs. 

Miku crawled into bed behind Luka. She ran her hands across her back and soothed her. Luka’s thighs were trembling from exhaustion and also excitement. Her come was dripping and lingering on her inner thighs. Miku swiped her tongue between her thighs and quickly left. Luka whined as soon as the contact was gone.

“Miku…”

“Shh… Just a moment.”

Miku’s left hand pushed down on the small of Luka’s back, forcing her to lower her body and raise her rear in the air. It was a provocative pose, providing Miku a great view of Luka from behind. 

Continuing what she was doing before, Miku inserted her fingers back into Luka again. She was able to reach deeper due to the position they were in. Her idle hand snaked to the front of Luka and cupped one of her soft mounds and played with her nipples. 

Luka moaned from the feeling of being filled once again, this time deeper and hitting her g-spot constantly. Her sensitive nipples were being toyed with by Miku through pulling and pinching motions. Miku was being so rough with her. Her thrusts were heavy and her groping was leaving marks on her body. 

Luka gave up on supporting herself with her arms, but left her rear still raised in the air, like she was putting herself on display and presenting for Miku. 

“Do you know how good you look right now?”

Luka shook head with what little sanity she had to comprehend the question. 

“Please let me come!”

Luka just wanted to come. Her walls clenched rhythmically on the fingers inside her. Sensing that Luka was about to come, Miku moved her other hand down to her clit and rubbed and pinched it through the layer of lace. 

“Come, now.”

With the stimulation of Miku’s fingers on her clit and her command, Luka came. 

Her walls squeezed tightly on Miku’s fingers, to the point where it was hard to move. Come gushed out of her and stained the already soaked underwear which Luka was still wearing. Miku took it off and threw it away. She wanted to see how wet Luka’s pussy was. 

Without the garment in the way, Luka’s come flowed even more freely. It created a puddle on the bed sheets underneath her. Her pussy lips were red and slightly spread from all the activities it had gone through for the night. 

Luka was exhausted after her orgasm. She laid fully on her front and was content with just lying there until she fell asleep, but Miku had one more request. 

“One more, please?”

Luka agreed, because what was the harm in another one when she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come again?

Miku decided to indulge in her other favorite position. She sat up in bed and Luka straddled her lap. She really had no sentimental excuse for liking this position except for the vision it provided. 

Miku was mesmerized by the sight of Luka’s breasts bouncing along with her as she rode her fingers. She took her nipples in her mouth and sucked and bit on them as she moved up and down. She looked down to where they were connected. Luka’s pussy was spreading for her fingers and swallowing them with her movements. Her entire hand was wet with her come. 

Miku wiggled and scissored her fingers inside Luka’s pussy until she found the spongey spot that made her cry in pleasure. Her thumb stayed on her clit. Every time Luka moved, it would rub against her clit, making her clench down on the fingers inside her. 

Riding the fingers proved to be quite a physically intensive activity. Luka was feeling the burn in her thighs and her pace was slowing down. Miku took it upon herself and helped her move by assisting the movement of her hips. Her fingers were hitting her so deep inside, and Luka soon came again. 

Luka’s second orgasm was as strong as the previous, if not more so. Her come was spilled out of her pussy. Luka was trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. Every breath she took made her whimper and moan because she was so sensitive everywhere. Her walls were clenching around Miku’s fingers through the aftershocks. 

“That was beautiful. I love you so much.” 

Luka still sat in Miku’s lap. She was so dazed out of her mind and couldn’t understand what Miku just said. She just stared blankly at her. 

Seeing her so tired and confused, Miku giggled and gave her a peck on the lips. 

“Thanks for the gift.”

“Hmm… Love you.”

Miku let out a chuckle at her reply and started cleaning up for them. 

**

Miku was woken by the incessant ringing of Luka’s phone. The ringtone was one of Miku’s songs, and she never hated her voice this much. She saw Meiko was calling and picked up the phone. 

“What’s up?”

“Just checking on you guys. How was your Christmas?”

“Great. Thanks to you and Lily.”

“I assume that you liked it. Care to send some pictures when Luka is up for some modeling?”

Miku looked to a corner of the room and found the pieces of the lingerie lying on the ground. From last night’s vivid memory, she knew that the seams were likely torn from their strenuous activity. 

“Well, it’s torn.”

“What? How?”

“Last night—”

“Alright. I get the idea. Please spare me the details.”

“I wasn’t gonna tell you. You know how shy Luka is.”

“I’m hanging up.”


End file.
